A Twisted Story
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: The sad truth about the destiny of our chosen one, it was not destiny who caused the path to his fate to become so crooked, but it was his decision. The choice of the chosen one changed our fairy tale into a nightmare. One-shot Angsty. Anakin, Luke, Leia


A Twisted Story

Writtten by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening.

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, that right belongs to someone who is a much better writer than myself.

A/N The sad truth about the destiny of our chosen one, it was not destiny who caused the path to his fate to become so crooked, but it was his decision. The choice of the chosen one changed our fairy tale into a nightmare. One-shot Angsty,

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A story, that was his life. A story meant by destiny to be a fairy tale, but the hero had not been ready it seemed, for his decision turned the happy story into a nightmare.

The hero fell in love with a beautiful queen; he was her knight, but there was no happy ending in the stars.

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had been lost in the silver sea of love and war. Ani was the wayward ship who was too proud to ever sink, but the strong beautiful queen kept her Jedi Knight safe with her love...he couldn't do the same in the end.

He had been her downfall; her death. And she had been his...their love had destroyed them and so the nightmare began. The voices of the strong Nabooan queen and senator, along with that of the voice of the reckless powerful Jedi Knight became only echoes in the gray pool of galatic history.

Anakin did not die, for his destiny still needed him no matter how warped he had become. As he slid down into the depths of the darkness he had smiled and tried to act as though he wasn't worried. He'd tried but in the end he lost.

The hero of the fairy tale then became the monster of the nightmare. He'd never thought he'd walk away from all he had gained as a jedi.

But he did.

So the hero turned monster burned in pain. He would always be in pain now. A pain filled monster who killed for fun and tore his own family apart. The ship was still too proud to sink completely so it continued to sail along uncaringly in shark infested waters.

So the story of the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear continued no matter that now he was thought to be the most ruthless evil man in all the galaxy. Sweet irony...that Anakin had relished being the hero only to end up as the villain.

So the Force decided that the only thing it could do to help the villain fulfill his unaltered destiny was to create a new hero...and a new heroine.

But oh, the Force did not stop there. To further twist the story the hero was made a Jedi Knight who was in truth the son of the villain, and the heroine was the secret twin sister of the Jedi. The girl was a strong senator like her mother: Leia Organa, and the boy was a reckless blue eyed teen: Luke Skywalker.

The monster did cruel things to the hero's. Out of jealousy prehaps? Was the monster envious because destiny had delivered a new Force strong hero, and Anakin's time as the hero was officially discarded for that of someone else!

Was his hate of the his own daughter because it reminded him of his love? The beautiful queen, Padme who could never come back...instead destiny had created the new heroine.

Finally after so many twists, turns, manipulations, deaths, and destructions destiny finally won a victory in the war of fate. With the Force as it's ally and the will of the characters as it's self proclaimed enemy the war continued on.

The victory was that the truth finally came out from behind the clouded lies of strong Jedi master's as though it was a sun, as it shined upon the villains and heros alike.

And so our Chosen One saw the truth; Luke Skywalker, the new hero, was his son. And so the true climax of our story began.

Anakin, now Vader the monster, chased the hero down...prehaps he could finally complete his destiny with his son on the side, the dark, they could defeat Palpatine, the true villain, and fate could maybe bring him happiness.

Sadly, it was not to be. For our villain forgot to add his past into the problem, and just like an unbalanced building design, it came tumbling down on top of him. The new hero, Luke, did not know the truth...his destiny could not allow him to give in to temptation quite so easily.

And so the chase continued on, with the heroine's true identity still not known...that is until fate gripped the new hero and realization set in. Destiny won yet another victory...

So the new Jedi Knight came forth in a way his father could not and accepted his destiny; he would face his own father and the master villain, Emperor Palpatine.

The fight was the most intense duel since that of Grand Master Yoda and Darth Sidious. The new hero almost destroyed himself like the old hero had, for he cared deeply for his sister, and his father.

With hate heavily tainting both the Chosen One, and the young Jedi Knight, Luke did the right thing, the thing his father did not do. He listened to destiny...

And thus the old hero of the golden days of our fairy tale/nightmare reawoke just in time to save his only son.

In saving his son, destiny won the war. The ship was capsizing, but it was doing so in the way it should have so many years ago. For to bring balance as he should...Palpatine must be gone, but our beloved Chosen One had to be gone to...so that our young Jedi could fulfill his own destiny.

The story's silvery web of words was not done yet; however, for the last words of sorry had to be spoken from our oldest hero, and so as he spoke destiny rejoiced...the war was won, and happiness was assured so long as the new pawns in fate's chess game did as they should.

The old fairy tale turned nightmare that was years in the making finally came to a close when the spirit's of all character's forgotten came together. The strong mother of our hero, the mentor and brother of the Chosen One, the wise Grand Master of the old order( who would be replaced by our youngest hero in time), the rebellious Jedi who found the hero long ago, the aunt and uncle of our youngest hero, the clumsy Gungan, and everyone who died during the course of our twisty story, not to mention the beautiful Queen who held on so tight to her brave Knight...

Now the Force can utter the to underestimated words for this fairy tale that was tricked into becoming a nightmare...

**_~The End~_**


End file.
